Lekua
Lekua is a Le-Matoran who was formerly a member of Stannis's Companions. History Pre-RPG For much of his life, Lekua served as a member of the Le-Koro Gukko Force. For more than a century, he and his fellow Force members defended the village of air from rama, rahkshi, and any other threat to come against it. Mystix Attack The attack of Ignotus and his Mystix followers on Le-Koro was the last battle in which Lekua would fly with the Force for a great length of time. Only eight assailants came against the village; the attack was easily repelled and Ignotus was dramatically ejected from the village by Turaga Matau himself. Stannis' Companions Following the battle, Lekua was free to pursue a mission presented to him by the Turaga prior to attack: he was to seek out a Matoran by the name of Stannis. Lekua found Stannis and his Companions in Po-Koro, offering them his aid in their quest to find the remaining members of the Chronicler's Company. The Companions travelled to Onu-Koro in search of Taipu, but the Onu-Matoran was nowhere to be found. Stannis met with Turaga Whenua and was entrusted with a tablet covered in mysterious symbols - a written form of the bird language spoken by Turaga Nuju. Stannis did not tell his Companions of this tablet; rather, he merely stated that their quest must continue in Ko-Wahi. The knowledge that Stannis was withholding information began to plant seeds of distrust and resentment within Lekua and the other Companions. The group then travelled to Ta-Koro to restock on supplies at Stannis' apartment, at which point Stannis saw fit to share with them the information Whenua had given him. During their brief time in Ta-Koro, they learned that Kapura, one of only two remaining members of the Chronicler's Company, had been murdered by one of Makuta's servants. Though the Companions did not know it, this servant - Heuani, Toa of Shadow - appeared in Ta-Koro during their brief time there, aiding Dorian Shaddix in freeing the murderer Hiemalis from the village's prison. Hearing the alarm, the Companions quickly departed the village, taking a cable car to Ko-Wahi. Wasting no time, the Companions travelled to Nuju's residence in Ko-Koro's Sanctum. However, the Turaga refused to speak to the group as a whole; he insisted on meeting with Stannis alone. A disgruntled Lekua exited the Sanctum with the rest of the Companions, his discontent with Stannis' elevated position beginning to resurface. Though momentarily forgotten in the wake of Turaga Nuju's kidnapping by Makuta himself, Lekua's bitterness returned in full force when a mysterious Matoran arrived outside the Sanctum, searching for Stannis, Aurax, and Lepidran. Naturally, he desired to speak with them privately. Disbanding of the Companions Later, Stannis revealed to his Companions what Nuju had told him, but the information did little to alleviate Lekua's frustration. Instead, Stannis told them that he, Aurax, and Lepidran would continue their mission alone. The trio left before daybreak, barring the remnants of the Companions from following after. Atiel and Dece departed as well - their portion of this quest, they believed, was complete. Lekua and Nichou decided to stick together, travelling to Onu-Koro in search of an old friend of Lekua's who they hoped would join them in carrying on to completion their goal of bringing about the Makuta's demise. However, Lekua's friend was nowhere to be found, and try as they might, Lekua and Nichou were unable to find any others willing to join them. Eventually, the two went their separate ways. Lekua remained in Onu-Koro, making a simple living as a rahi hunter. In time, he began to question his the true reasons behind his resentment, wondering whether it was truly justified. A clear answer, however, never presented itself. During the Attack of the Rahkshi, Lekua managed to slay one of the beasts with the aid of a number of the other defenders of Onu-Koro, but he was severely injured in the battle. An Old Friend It was three months before Lekua had healed enough to travel again, and he was glad to do so. He left the village of earth behind, travelling to Po-Koro, Stannis' new home. There was still much he did not understand about their quest, and he reasoned that Stannis was the most qualified to answer his questions. Appearance and Tools Abilities and Traits Relationships Category:Matoran Category:Characters Category:Le-Matoran Category:Hunters